finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth
Judge Gabranth is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A main antagonist, he is a Judge Magister, the highest rank possible in the Archadian Empire. However, while he may appear to serve the Empire loyally, inside he is a broken man. Story Born Noah von Ronsenburg (ノア・フォン・ローゼンバーグ Noa fon Rōzenbāgu), he is the twin brother of Basch von Ronsenburg. They lived and grew up in the Republic of Landis, before it was invaded by Archadia. During the invasion, Basch fled their hometown, to the Dalmasca, while Noah moved with his sickly mother to Archadia, her homeland. There, he adopted his mother's surname Gabranth, and joined the Archadian Military. He quickly climbed the ranks, and with the backing of Emperor Gramis became Judge Magister. Two years before the main events of Final Fantasy XII, Gabranth was present at the Dalmascan counter-attack at Nalbina Fortress. However, he wasn't involved in the fighting. Instead, he killed King Raminas of Dalmasca while impersonating his brother, Basch. This was part of a ruse to trick all survivors of the Dalmascan side into believing that their captain had turned traitor, and to give Archadia an excuse to take over Dalmasca. For the next two years, Basch would be locked up in the Nalbina Dungeon framed for regicide, where Gabranth would be his interrogator. The 9th Bureau that Judge Gabranth leads is primarily concerned with the gathering and dissemination of information. As a result, many of the bureau’s activities are shrouded in secrecy. Serving as right hand to the Emperor, Gabranth reports Vayne's activities to him and vows to the emperor that he would protect Larsa so that he may never have to see the violence of war. After Gramis' subsequent passing, Judge Drace correctly accuses Vayne of killing his own father. To test Gabranth's loyalty, Vayne appoints him as Drace's executioner. Reluctantly, he kills the Judge, but with her dying breath, she asks Gabranth to guard Larsa in her place, which Gabranth promises he would. While at the Pharos at Ridorana, the party encounters Gabranth at the Sun-Cryst. Though charged by Larsa's to see if Ashe can make peace with the Empire, he incites her to take the nethicite and avenge all who had fallen. However, when Ashe refuses, Gabranth is confounded, yelling at the Princess to take back what is rightfully hers. Her further refusal to do so causes Gabranth to attack the player party in anger. However, he is defeated, at which point Dr. Cid interrupts, telling Gabranth that he is pitiful for failing Larsa and serving no real purpose anymore. This greatly hurts the Judge, who is forced to retreat back to the Bahamut in disgrace. Aboard the Bahamut, Gabranth is now a broken man and torn between his duty and honor, heavily wounded after fighting his own brother. Angered by how Basch still had pride and honor after having abandoned Landis years prior, Gabranth demands an explanantion, himself possessing little self-worth at having joined the enemy of his homeland. Basch tells Noah that by having something worth protecting, one can still hold onto his honor. Gabranth then witnesses Vayne fighting the player party, where Larsa gets hurt. After Vayne's transformation, the former asks Gabranth to protect Larsa while he fights. He does so by raising his sword to his former master. During the fight, Gabranth stabs Vayne through the chest, causing the latter to retaliate by fatally wounding the Judge. After the fighting is done, Gabranth is taken aboard the Strahl, where he dies. With his dying breath, he apologises to Basch and asks that he protect Lord Larsa for him, which Basch promises to do by donning his brother's armor and taking his place as Judge Magister. Battle The party fights Gabranth twice, at the Pharos at Ridorana and on board the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Gabranth focuses on Basch if he is in the active party. Sentence and Guilt are strong hits on one party member. Innocence and Circle of Judgment damage the entire party. During the second battle he will automatically Renew at 50% HP (while several abilities trigger) and boost himself with Enrage. He is also present in Trial Mode, at Stage 100. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth appears in ''Dissidia representing Final Fantasy XII, and plays as a special character, supposed to oppose Shantotto. Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Dissidia Characters Category:Hume